When Good Intentions go Bad
by MalachiteMegan
Summary: What if, two years after Haruhi and the twins graduate and go to college, Tamaki tries to get Haruhi to love him, but she has to stop herself so that he can secure his future? TamakixHaruhi Ideas needed for next chapter!
1. When Thing Start to Go Wrong

Okay, this is my first Ouran fanfic, so please be nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and I never will…If I did, there would've been a relationship a LOT sooner!

"Haruhi, have you ever wondered what we would be like if we had never met you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, as Tamaki's head spun to hear the answer. She looked at them with shock, before she smiled slightly.

"I have, and I know that it wouldn't have been as eventful, and I never would have met the most important people in my life at this moment. You all were my first friends, and, even though I might not show it most of the time, I appreciate you more than anything else," she replied, blushing at the look on Tamaki's face. It had been pure sadness at first, but was then replaced with the smile that she had fallen in love with three years before.

He walked over to the group, and put a hand on each of the twins' shoulders. "Do you think that you two could leave for a moment, so I can have a word with our princess?" he asked kindly, as they gave each other a knowing look. After arguing, and finally getting Mori to "escort" them out (Meaning that he had to physically DRAG them out of the room), Tamaki sat next to Haruhi, who was pouring over a book for her studies.

She looked at him for a moment, then went back to the book, only to have her chin pushed to make her face the violet-eyed boy who had stolen her heart. She turned her head away sharply, to cover her blush, and said, "Tamaki-senpai, can we have this conversation later? I have an exam to study for, and this is the only time I have for it. Father has gotten sick again, and I have to take care of him during the rest of my time."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi with a questioning gaze, and smiled. "I understand, my child, I'll talk to you after the exam. Maybe you can come over, and I can take you shopping! I would pay, of course, but we could get you the CUTEST dresses-"

"Senpai-"

"We could even get dinner, or go see a movie! Wouldn't that be fun, Haru-"

"Tamaki!" He stared at her with shock, seeing as it was the first time she had ever screamed at him, or said his name without an honorific. "Please, senpai, I need to study…"

"Why did you stop?" he asked, as she gave him one of her surprised looks.

"Stop doing what, senpai?" Haruhi asked, and Tamaki kissed her hand.

He smiled, and put an arm around her. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Saying my name. You called me Tamaki, without senpai after it. Please give me that honor, at least. When you only say Tamaki, I feel that I am closer to you. You call Honey and Mori by their names, but why not me? You even give KYOUYA that honor!"

She looked away for a moment, and smiled. "I always wanted to respect you, and I didn't want to accept the fact that I…" she said, stopping herself from saying the words she had been on the verge of confessing.

Tamaki looked at her differently, as if waiting for her reply, but already knowing the answer. He put her hand in his, and he tried to pull her closer, only to be pushed away. "Why do you reject me, Haruhi!! It seems that I'm the only person from the old Host Club that you haven't let get close to you. It isn't fair, for me to be left out, and everyone else gets to be around you, and you smile for them, but give me dirty looks and insult me. Why?" he shouted, as Hikaru and Kaoru's heads appeared in the doorway.

"Because…" she started quietly, as she tried to compose herself after the king's explosion, "You ARE the person closest to me, but I don't want to fall in love with you. Every time I'm around you, I feel different from the other girls. I feel loved, and special, and it scares me. I've tried to think of you as a father, but I started to realize that I don't want to. I only insult you to drive you away. Your grandmother would never let you become the heir of the company if you married a lowly scholarship student. I'm doing this to try to make you leave me to do what's best for you, Tamaki…senpai," She walked out the door, hoping to be out of his life forever, as he started to cry, and fell to the floor.

So, what did you think? Not bad for a first chapter if I do say so myself! Well, you know the drill, R&R! But, if you have any suggestions, please let me know!


	2. When Two Boys Confess Their Love

"I can't believe the nerve of him…stupid senpai…" Haruhi growled, as she walked out of the Third Music Room, only to be stopped by the Hitachiin twins, Honey, and Mori. "Please, guys, I need to get out of here. I can't be in the same building, let alone the same room as Senpai at the moment," she snarled, between clenched teeth.

They looked at her with shock, and noticed the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. Hikaru gave her a hug first, then Kaoru, Mori next, and finally a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek from Honey. Haruhi smiled slightly, and saw that Kyouya was walking over as well. "I can't stand to be left out. So, I guess you'll get one from me too," he said monotonously.

He hugged her like Ranka would, if he were present. Haruhi's father had passed away the year before, and the Host Club pooled their money together and bought her an apartment, along with her way through college and law school. "Thank you, Kyouya, everyone…for everything." She walked out the doors, her head held high, and her eyes letting only a single tear escape.

Tamaki walked back into the main room, only to be forced against the wall by every member of the club, excluding the Shadow King. "What did you do or say to Haru-chan? If you said anything inappropriate to her, I'll kill you where you stand," Honey snarled. Over the years, his voice had deepened, and he had grown in height, so he stood almost as tall as Tamaki. Most of the time, he kept his childish attitude, but whenever Haruhi or any of his friends were harmed, he would become the scariest person in the world.

"I never said anything like that, and I didn't do anything of the sort! I asked her why she wouldn't say my name like she says yours, and why she wouldn't let me into her life," he stammered, only to be pushed into the wall harder, due to the tremendous pressure of Hikaru and Kaoru. They glared at him, before running out the door to find Haruhi. Tamaki looked at Honey and Mori with intense fear in his eyes, before Honey dropped him and walked out the door as well, leaving Kyouya as the only ally of their former president.

"You really are a fool, Tamaki, to think that Haruhi didn't have any feeling for you. Did you never notice the looks she gave you, or how she only went to you during the thunderstorms, unless you weren't around? Our fathers fought about which one of us would be able to marry her, and had given her the choice, but she turned both down. Do you know what she said? She told them, 'I want what's best for my friends, and I am not it. Tamaki needs to marry someone who his grandmother will approve, and Kyouya and I will be close friends until the end of time. Why ruin great friendships with marriage?' She chose to be alone, even though she loved you, because she knew your grandmother wouldn't like her as a candidate."

Tamaki looked at his friend with shock, seeing and hearing the rage that was held behind a cool composure. "Kyouya, I didn't know…" The Shadow King laughed bitterly at the comment, and walked out of the room, to help in the search for the girl that had glued everyone together for five years (Honey and Mori graduated, then Tamaki and Kyouya, finally Haruhi and the twins, and this is three years after they finished high school).

Kaoru walked quietly into the library, where he heard crying coming from the librarian's desk. He walked over, and saw Haruhi hiding, and looking at a picture of the host club, after their first reunion, and another of her with Tamaki the year before. "Haruhi, I know that you wanted us to leave you alone, but…" he was cut off by Haruhi flinging herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"How can you be so sure? Nobody can promise something that is out of their hands. Why does he have to be so stupid, Karu?" she asked, making him smile at the old nickname she had given him their senior year.

He ran a hand along her back, trying to comfort her in every way he knew, but it wasn't enough. "I'm not sure of anything right now, besides the fact that we need to get you home, and away from this stupid school. Don't we have classes tomorrow, as well? We can have this conversation later, alright?" he said, reminding her of the goal she had possessed for years. She nodded her head, and they walked out of the library, and off the school grounds completely.

After waiting for a few moments, the Hitachiin limo arrived, taking Kaoru and Haruhi to the apartment they shared with Hikaru. He had been home for a few minutes, and when Kaoru and Haruhi walked in, he gave them a large embrace. "Haruhi, we were all so worried about you! Kaoru, how is it that you always seem to find her, even when the rest of us can't?"

"Just lucky, I guess" he replied, as Haruhi started to move away, and she locked herself in her room. He walked over to the door, and heard her sobbing again, and knew that they should leave her alone.

"Why are you letting her sit in there and suffer?" Hikaru asked, as he saw the grim look on his twin's face. He knew that Kaoru and liked Haruhi as well, but didn't know that he would act this way.

He smiled weakly at his brother, and turned to go to his room. "Well," he started, opening the door, "how would you feel if you gave up the only person you ever loved, and knew that you would most likely never see them again? I figure being by herself is the best thing for our princess at the moment, don't you?"

Alright, I know I haven't updated recently, but this chapter is dedicated to everyone that reviewed, and likes this story. Thanks for reading!

Englit92


	3. Author's Note

Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have NO ideas whatsoever! So, if you have ANY ideas, send me a message, or post a review with the idea. Thanks!

Englit92


End file.
